Where Are You Dad?
by Snowflakekitty133
Summary: Ash finds out who his father after the death of his mom and Ash wants to find him. On the way Ash meets an old childhood friend in the Kalos region. After the Kalos league, Ash gets invited to a Champions Tournament. He meets old friends and rivals, and meets someone who could change his life. Will Ash find his father and win the tournament? T for language (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1-The Start of a New Journey

**Hey everyone this is Snow and I hope you like this story, I'm on summer vacation so I'll probably upload more regularly than I usually do.**

 **Please enjoy this story and review :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **NORMAL POV**

It was just a normal life of Ash Ketchum, until something terrible happened. Ash just came back after being defeated in the Unova League and his mother welcomed him, Alexa and helioptile. Ash talks with his mom before going upstairs to change and unpack. Ash puts up his badges up on a shelf and starts to reminiscence. "Hey Pikachu, I wonder if my father would be proud of me, even if I didn't win any of the leagues?" Ash asks Pikachu. Pikachu responds happily and rubs his cheek against his cheek. "Pika pika!" Pikachu says happily. Ash translated to "Your father will be!", Ash smiled at that and went back down. Ash talks with his mom for a while before saying goodbye and leaving to see his pokemon at the lab.

As he got there he saw Alexa and helioptile interviewing Professor Oak and his Bulbasour. He quickly yelled out "Bulbasour! It's great to see you again!" Bulbasour sees him and runs toward him with a bright smile on his face and jumped into Ash's arms. Pikachu greeted Bulbasour with a pika and Ash realized that he probably interrupted Alexa with her interview. "Oops, did I interrupt you guys? Sorry." Ash asked. Professor Oak shook his head.

Alexa said, "No Ash, we were just finishing up anyway."

"Oh okay, what are you going to do now?" Ash asked.

"Well Alexa here was just going to privately interview me so we're going to go back inside." Professor Oak replied

"Do you want to come with us Ash?" Alexa asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to hang out with my pokemon." Ash replies with a smile. After Alexa and helioptile and professor Oak leaves, Ash lets out his pokemon, from Unova, and starts to play with them. After a few hours when Alexa and the professor finished everything up, Ash, Alexa, and helioptile leave after saying goodbye.

* * *

 **DELIA'S POV**

I knew that I can't leave Ash in the dark. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him but I knew he will find out at some point. "Oh, Mr. Mime, what will I do?" I asked my kind pokemon, Mr. Mime. He didn't answer, he just had a sad face. I decided, I will tell him during dinner. _"Oh please arceus, I hope he won't be sad."_ After that I took out a photo of Ash, me, and his father when he was born. I smiled softly.

* * *

 **BACK TO NORMAL POV**

Me and Alexa finally arrived at Ash's house and goes through the door. "Mom! I'm back home!" Ash yells out.

"Welcome back Honey! Oh do we have a guest?" Delia asked while walking down the stairs.

"Hello, my name is Alexa." Alexa replies with a smile.

"Oh, well hello, why don't you join us for dinner, and you can call me Deliah!" Delia replies.

They go into the dining room to see dinner on the table and sit down and start to talk. "So where are you from Alexa?" Delia asks her.

"Alexa is from the Kalos region." Ash told his mom.

"Oh, that's far away isn't it?" Delia asks.

"Why yes it is." Alexa replies. "I work as a journalist too."

"Actually Mom, I wanted to ask, could I go to Kalos with Alexa and fight in the league?" Ash asks. Delia looked surprised but she smiled.

"Of course Ash." Delia replied. She watched as he celebrated but thought _"I can't tell him now, especially when he is so happy."_

* * *

 **TIME SKIP: THE NEXT DAY**

"Ash! Are you ready!" Delia called out.

"Yeah! I'm coming down!" Ash called back. He quickly grabbed hi backpack and turned to Pikachu, "Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika pika chu!" Pikachu replied with a smile. Ash ran down the stairs and and saw Alexa with helioptile. Helioptile notices him and runs over. "Oh hey Helioptile!" Ash said while crouching down.

"You ready to go Ash?" Alexa asked.

"YEP! I'm ready!" Ash replies. They say their goodbyes to Delia and start to head to the airport.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP:WHEN THEY ARE AT KALOS**

 **SERENA'S POV**

Today is the day I get my new pokemon! I look between two of my hats and I hear my mom come in. "Hey mom, Which hat should I wear?" I ask. "Hmmmm... That one." My mom replies pointing at the hat with a fluff ball on top. "Okay then this one." I reply motioning to the other hat. I say goodbye to my mom and my rhyhorn. I finally make it to The Sycamore Pokemon Lab and I go inside, and I see professor Sycamore. He has the starter pokemon come out and he gave me a pokedex and some pokeballs. I looked at Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie, while listening to their information on the Pokedex.

"I actually already chose who I would pick," I start to say, "Fennekin, will you join me?" I ask.

"Fen fenn!" Fennekin replies. I start to leave, but as soon as I went through the door, I stopped.

* * *

 **ABOUT AN HOUR BEFORE**

 **ASH'S POV**

As I came out the airplane I yell out "I'M ASH FROM PALLET TOWN!", but then I fall down the stairs as Alexa, helioptile, and pikachu sweat drop. I quickly get up not fazed at all as Alexa asks,

"Ash are you okay?"

"Yep I'm okay!" I reply back with a smile. Alexa smiled at me and said that she would try to reach her sister for a gym battle and I went to look and see if there was anymore pokemon around. I then stopped and Pikachu noticed. "Pi pika?" Pikachu asks. I then look up and I see a pokemon that looked like Blaziken but I wasn't sure. It jumped far behind me and it disappeared. I was stunned, but I quickly snapped out of it and ran inside. I found Alexa and told her about what I saw, I then asked if she talked with her sister.

"I did... but, she told me she was away from her gym right now." Alexa said akwardly.

"WHATTT! Noooo, I want to have my gym batlle!" I whined.

"I'm so sorry Ash, but there's a gym here in Lumiose City though." Alexa apoligized, she showed me where the gym was, it was in the center of the city, inside Prism Tower. I got to the tower as fast as I could and went inside. I tried to challenge it but it said I had to have 4 gym badges, which I didn't have any. I was then zapped and was kicked out of the tower. I was then falling and prepared for impact, but I felt something soft. I opened my eyes to see that I'm on a cushion. I then saw a boy with glasses and a little girl. "Thanks for that."

"No problem, my name is Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie." the boy, Clemont, replied. We talk for a little bit and we arrive at a battle field. Me and Clemont decide to battle each other and the battle was going well, before we were interrupted by Team Rocket. We were able to defeat them thanks to the help of a starter pokemon named Froakie but he was badly injured from a electro ball.

"Is there a pokemon center near here?" I ask.

"Hm...Let me think, The Sycamore Pokemon Lab is near here, lets take Froakie there!" Clemont replies. Me and Bonnie starts running while Clemont is left behind, we arrived as someone was coming out the door, when I saw the person's face I froze.

"Serena?"

* * *

 **Hehehehe, hope you like this cliffhanger :3**

 **I really hope that you liked this new story! I basically woke up around 2 pm and pretty much spent my whole entire day doing this XD**

 **Byeeeee!**

 **-Grace**

 **(6-1-18, 11:40)**


	2. Chapter 2- An Old Friend?

**Hey Guys, welcome to chapter two! I really appreciate the reviews and likes. I've also received a few warnings about a group of jerks that review on pokemon stories that criticize everything. Yeah that happened to me, but the funny thing I didn't even realize it was one of them til a minute later, I was just thinking about how long it was :D Anyway here are some responses to your reviews! (FIY for the ones that warned me about the jerks, thanks for that! :3 )**

kirbykid13: I'm liking this, can't wait to see more

 **Me: Thanks I hope you like this chapter!**

Dragon's Blaze: Please do not listen to St. Everyone literally hates his guts for rather justifiable reasons.

 **Me: Yeah I can see why :3**

Istwill56: Ignore St Elmo's Fire. The user is a jerk who spends there whole time criticizing everyone for not doing things their way.

 **Me: I'm just surprised by the fact that he hasn't been banned yet.**

St Elmo's Fire: I don't watch the anime, so I'm not going to be able to review this story on content. Please tag your story as anime fic to avoid this problem. Find your story under "Manage Stories" and select it from the dropdown menu that says "World: Any" in the "Category" section.

 **Me: Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I won't listen to your "advice" so you can just leave, I am not going to tolerate this especially on my fanfic, I don't even get how you still haven't been banned yet for basically harassing others.**

Amourshipper35: Good start I liekd seeing ash and serana meet again after al this time

 **Me: Thanks :D**

fatty635: Damn cliffhanger lol. Anyway, a good story concept and I'm interested in seeing where this'll go. I wonder if his dad will be Red as people like to think or perhaps someone else. Till next time!

 **Me: I'll be leaving who Ash's father is to you, I'm not gonna tell but he'll be coming up soon enough :3**

 **So enough of that and lets get going to the chapter! I hope you're gonna like this! :D**

 **Preview of what happened before:**

Me and Clemont decide to battle each other and the battle was going well, before we were interrupted by Team Rocket. We were able to defeat them thanks to the help of a starter pokemon named Froakie but he was badly injured from a electro ball.

"Is there a pokemon center near here?" I ask.

"Hm...Let me think, The Sycamore Pokemon Lab is near here, lets take Froakie there!" Clemont replies. Me and Bonnie starts running while Clemont is left behind, we arrived as someone was coming out the door, when I saw the person's face I froze.

"Serena?"

 **Chapter 2**

 **ASH'S POV**

I froze when I saw her and so did she, then a man somewhere in his twenties came out and saw Froakie.

"Froakie! Thank god your safe, your trainer just called!" The man said with worry. He then took Froakie out of my arms and called out "Sophie! Froakie needs your help!" A woman with blue hair and glasses then came running in. She took Froakie from his arms and went to another room, then we followed her. We came to a room with a healing machine and some chairs. We sat down and the man started introducing himself.

"Hello. I haven't thanked you yet for saving Froakie. My name is professor Sycamore." He said.

"Actually Froakie saved us, I'm Ash." I stated.

"I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie." Clemont said while motioning to him and Bonnie.

"And I'm Serena although you probably already know." Serena stated with a small smile.

"Gar Gar Chomp" we then heard. We looked over and I saw a Garchomp looking inside the room where Froakie was. Professor Sycamore stood up from his chair and walked over, and started to pet Garchomp on the forehead.

"I know you're worried about Froakie, but he'll be fine. Don't worry." Sycamore assured Garchomp.

"Hey Garchomp, you're worried about Froakie am I right?" I ask while petting his head. "Gar Gar Gar Chomp." Garchomp said happily.

"I want to pet him! I want to pet him!" Bonnie said while smiling.

"Well lets see about that." Professor Sycamore said and then lifted up Bonnie to where she could pet him on his forehead.

"Professor is it alright if I can ask, but what exactly do you study?" Clemont asked while walking up to professor Sycamore.

"Well, what if I told you that there could be another evolution of a fully evolved pokemon." Professor Sycamore asked us. Me and Clemont felt our jaws drop at that. He then said that he was going outside to watch the pokemon and Bonnie and Clemont went with him. I stayed behind so that I could talk to Serena and when they left an awkward silence was between us.

"So, Ash, how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good, what about you?" I as

"Yeah, I've been good too. What about your mom and Mr. Mime?" She replies.

"They've been good, I'm guessing your mom is too?" I replied. The tension between us and we finally started to catch up as we left to go outside to where everyone else was. As we got outside we heard Professor Sycamore start to explain mega evolution.

 **(A/N: Too lazy to write the explaining :D So I'm skipping all of the explanation to where Garchomp escapes the lab and goes on a rampage :D)**

"Garchomp! Come back!" Professor Sycamore yells out.

"I'm going after Garchomp!" I yell out and about to run out of the doors before Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena blocks me.

"We're coming too!" Clemont said and the other two nod their heads. The four of them run out of the lab and tries to find Garchomp. They eventually find him up on the top of Prism Tower.

 **Sorry that this is short /**

 **I'm having way too much artblock and I have a head ache and tbh I want McDonalds rn.**

 **ANYWAY that'll be it for this chapter! Sorry again for it being short**

 **BYEEEEE**

 **-Grace (6-2-18, 7:27)**


	3. Chapter 3- Saving Garchomp

**Hey guys! I'm back again! I wonder how long this story will be hmmmm... eh who knows :D Any way here are some replies to your reviews ^^  
Oh yeah! I have an ****announcement! I'm making another story but this time about Lonashipping (Moon (MC) x Gladion) :D. Don't know when I'll finish the first chapter but I'll get it out as soon as I can :D  
(Yes, I ship Moon and Gladion don't judge :3)**

 **Amourshipper35:** I hope ash and the others can save garchomp and I liekd seeing ash and searna catch up  
 **Me: Thanks :)**

 **kirbykid13:** Good chapter, I loved the fact that Ash and Serena caught up and actually been in contact somehow. How did Serena know about Mr. Mime?  
 **Me: Thanks a lot! The reason Serena knows about Mr. Mime is because I believe that Mr. Mime was with them at the summer camp and that Serena met him. Then again I don't actually know, it's just speculation.**

 **Twenty4Seven:** Once... can't we please have one story from a new writer that doesn't have the same conflict brought on by naivety? Please?

Seriously you have a warning review how is this possible?  
 **Me: who knows? Besides Pokemon makes lots of things possible :3**

 **Guest:** :um this chapter is kinda short but still great job dude. i hope we all see serena and ash meet again and get married together as a couple in the future as husband and wife in the pokemon series and beyond. we all will remain amourshippers and we all will continue to support amourshipping for all time. as a fellow amourshipper i have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that dudes and dudettes and keep up the good serenaandashshipping work dude.  
 **Me:I'm sorry about that. YAY! A fellow amour shipper XD**

* * *

 **So thats all the reviews for now :D (I just looked back to the last chapter and I just realized I said art block. Sorry! :/ I meant writing block.)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **NORMAL POV**

Everyone came to a stop before a crowd surrounding Prism Tower. They could hear officer Jenny trying to calm the crowd and make them stay back. They looked up and saw Garchomp near the top of Prism Tower. Ash's eyes then hardened with determination saying "I need to get up there." The others gawked at him, thinking he was joking, but they saw the determination in his eyes.

"I know a secret way to get to the top. Lets go!" Clemont declared and started to run, the others right behind him. They were around the back when they saw a door, but it looked like it was locked.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do?" Ash asks, he then notices Clemont getting on the ground as he saw science working its magic.

"This is my trusty Aipom arm! Mhn.. There we go!" Clemonts said as the door opened. Ash gawked and went yelling on about how science was cool, but snapped out of it as Garchomp blasted another hyper beam. Serena and Ash managed to get through right before Garchomp blasted a hyper beam right above the door. Rubble fell down and when Ash and Serena opened their eyes, they saw the doorway was blocked.

"Clemont! Bonnie! Are you alright?!" Ash yells out hoping they could hear them.

"Yeah we're alright! Go on ahead! Don't worry about us." Clemont yelled. Ash yelled back an okay and the two started running toward the ladders **(A/N: IDK if it was stairs or ladders so don't go yellin at me)** They soon got to where Garchomp was and tried to calm him down, but Garchomp couldn't hear them through the pain. After a few minutes, Garchomp blasted off another hyper beam aimed at Ash and Serena, they were able to jump out of the way, but Garchomp then flew higher up Prism tower.

* * *

 **Back down at the base of Prism Tower**

Clemont and Bonnie was watching until Clemont broke the silence. "UGH. I can't take it anymore I'm going up there!" Clemont yelled as he got to the pile of rubble.

"I'm coming too!" Bonnie added as she tried to help Clemont clear the rubble. Clemont was able to clear a big enough space as he slipped through it and saw that Bonnie was having trouble trying to get.

"Bonnie! Take my hand!" I yelled to her as I grabbed her hand. I heard a thank you but ignored it as I started to run. By the time we got up, we couldn't see Ash. Then Bonnie pointed to the top of Prism tower

"Up there!" She yelled. I looked up and sure enough Ash, Serena, Froakie, Pikachu, and Garchomp were up there.

* * *

 **At the top of the tower**

As soon as Ash and the rest got up they saw Garchomp struggling, as they tried to calm him down again, Garchomp started stumbling backwards to the edge. Right before he fell off though, Froakie threw frubbles at his feet which stopped him in place. As soon as that happened, Ash jumped onto Garchomp and struggled to take off the collar.

"Pikachu use iron tail on the collar!" Ash yells out. Pikachu then used iron tail and the collar broke off. Garchomp instantly relaxed and Ash slowly layed down, Serena started running to him, but the ground collasped under her, and she started falling down. "SERENA!" Ash yells out and jumps off the edge. Ash reaches her and held her close, with Serena blushing madly. Everyone on the ground was shocked and paralyzed, but then something jumped and caught the two of them. As Ash looks up, he sees the pokemon from before. As they landed, the mysterious pokemon jumped away and Serena still had a blush on her face.

"Are you two alright?" Professor Sycamore asks as he ran up to them.

"Yeah we're fine. Professor, what pokemon is that?" Ash asks staring off into the distance.

"That was mega Blaziken! Another research topic for me!" Professor Sycamore replies. Serena then came up and thanked Ash for saving her with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"It was no problem." Ash replied then he saw Pikachu and said "Hey there Pikachu! Did I scare you?" Pikachu replied with a simple "PIKA PIKA PI" Ash and Serena laughed with amusment.

* * *

 **Well hope you liked that! I tried to make it as long as possible but I still have friggen writers block DX**

 **So, how did you like that little twist, I was debating a lot but went with it X3**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll try to make another one as soon as I can!**

 **-Grace (6-11-18, 6:17PM)**


	4. Chapter 4- The Journey Begins

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I've been working on my newest story which should've came out a few days or hours before I published this chapter ^^ I'm hoping for this chapter to be longer then all the rest of the chapters**

 **Lets continue with replies to your reviews :D**

kirbykid13-good chapter, I can't believe Sycamore had a Mega Blaziken  
 **Me- He doesn't. If you watch the beginning of the X and Y anime, you'll see that Blaziken belongs to a masked character name Blaziken Mask whose identity gets revealed around the end of the series.**

Amourshipper35-Wow l am glad garchomp is oaky and I liekd the twist of ash saving serana instead of pikachu  
 **Me- Thank you :D**

Guest-well um wow, i gotta say im impressed with this so far but great job on this chapter dude. as a fellow amourshipper i have this to say to you and to all my fellow amourshippers around the globe who support amourshipping, amourshipper and proud, remember that dudes and dudettes and keep up the good serenaandashshipping work dude.  
 **Me- It's great that you're still loving this! It's hard to make up ideas but it's great to see ppl are loving this!**

 **Anyways that should be it for now! Thank you for the reviews :D**

 **Lets get onto chapter 4 ^_^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **ASH'S POV**

I woke up in a comfortable bed with pikachu at my feet. I sat up and looked around and remembered that we stayed over at professor Sycamore's lab. I got up and put my clothes on and woke up Pikachu. "Pikachu... wake up." I said shaking pikachu awake. "Pika pika pi." It responded back clearly annoyed and I snickered. "Come on... I have ketchup." I said and pikachu snapped up, but then realized I was joking and gave me a glare. "Oh come on Pikachu, I'll get you ketchup later ok? We need to get going." Pikachu jumped up onto my arm and we left the room. When we got outside we saw Clemont and Bonnie talking with each other and I walked over to them. They noticed us and waved.

"Hey Ash and pikachu." Clemont said and I waved. I looked around but didn't see Serena.

"Hey Clemont and Bonnie. Where's Serena?" I asked then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Serena.

"Serena!" Bonnie yelled out and gave her a hug while Clemont and I waved. Professor Sycamore then came in and greeted us.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all got sleep even though even though it's a mess in there." He said while glancing over at the lab.

"Yeah! I slept like a log!" I announced and everyone nodded their heads.

"Best sleep I had in a long time!" Bonnie added.

"Thank you for everything professor." Clemont and Serena said.

"Guess your real journey begins now, doesn't it Ash." the professor asked and I nodded. "Oh by the way have you recieved a Kalos region pokedex yet?" He asked and I shook my head saying no "Then please take this on your journey. Make good use of it" He replied giving me a red, black, and white pokedex.

"Thanks a lot professor, are you ready to go buddy?" I asked as I put away the pokedex. "Pikachu!" He replied back "Good luck with your research pro-" I said as. started to turn around before I was hit with something sticky and almost fell backwards. I blinked and saw Froakie sitting in front of me with his pokeball.

"Froakie?" I asked. He then nudged the pokeball towards me with his nose saying "Fro". I picked up the ball and looked confused before I heard professor Sycamore.

"Hey, I think it wants to go with you." He said.

"Looks like it likes you Ash!" Serena said giggling.

"I can't believe it, Froakie chose you!" Clemont said surprised.

"It really likes Ash! That's so sweet!" Bonnie added in.

"You think so, huh," I said as I picked up the pokeball and looked back at Froakie, "so Froakie, do you wanna come with us?" I asked. Froakie then hopped toward me and pressed the button on the pokeball itself and was sucked into it. I looked at Froakie as he turned into red energy, _"Well that's one way of saying yes."_ I thought.

"It's awesome your coming with us Froakie," I said in response and the ball twitched, "Pikachu, Froakie's our first friend in Kalos!" I said and we celebrated.

"Congrats Ash!" Serena said coming up to me with the others as I got up.

"Thanks you guys." I said. We waved goodbye to the professor and left to the pokemon center, so that I could sign up.

* * *

"The pokemon center's this way!" Bonnie yelled in front of us running.

"Yeah we know Bonnie!" I yelled back.

"There's no need to rush, the pokemon will still be there." Clemont added in and Serena nodded while smiling.

"Thanks a lot you guys. It's nice of you to bring me here." I said to Clemont.

"Please think nothing of it Ash, I must confess, I'm in a little in awe in you. You were willing to do anything you could to help pikachu and Garchomp back there. Just watching you gave me courage." Clemont replied while watching Serena talk with Bonnie in front of them.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that big of a deal." I said a little embarrassed.

"It was! I could totally understand why Froakie chose you." He insisted. "I just have to do better." Clemont mumbled to himself staring at Prism Tower. He noticed me with a confused look and said "Sorry, just talking to myself." We got to the pokemon center after a few minute and I went inside and saw a woman with pink hair who I realized was Nurse Joy.

"Good morning." She greeted me and I greeted her back. "At this pokemon center, helping pokemon in need is our number one goal, we're here for trainers and pokemon alike." She said while we looked around.

"I was hoping you could help me register for the Kalos league." I asked.

"I sure can, If you please, touch this panel with your pokedex." She instructed. I put my pokedex on the screen and it registered me.

"Mm, your all set now Ash." Clemont said.

"Awesome! And I'm gonna win! My next step to becoming a pokemon master!" I declared.

"And every registered trainer is eligible to receive a Kalos region badge case. Here." Nurse Joy informed me and a Wigglytuff came to me with a case for my badges.

"A Wigglytuff!" I said in awe as I took the badge case from it.

"Why yes. Here in the Kalos region, my able pokemon center assistant is Wigglytuff." Nurse Joy informed me.

"That's great." I responded and thanked it.

"Wigglytuff!" It replied back.

"Your all registered, good luck, train hard, and always do your best." Nurse Joy encouraged.

"Right! Count on it." I said and smiled at Pikachu.

* * *

When I looked at the screen we saw a rotom and I jumped back. It snickered in response. "Hey rotom!" I greeted. It then moved away quickly and professor Oak comes into view.

"Hello Ash! How are things so far?" He asked.

"Great! We arrived safely in the Kalos region, we're gonna start our journey soon!" I informed him.

"Good! Have fun on the road!" He said and I thanked him. I then remembered Froakie and took out his pokeball.

"I already got my first Kalos pokemon!" I said.

"Wonderful!" he replied.

"Check it out!" I replied letting out Froakie.

"Ah, what have we here? A Froakie! A Kalos water type pokemon!" He said excitedly.

"You're right! You know everything." I said. Rotom then appeared in front of the professor and blocked his view.

"Hey Rotom! I can't see! Move!" Oak demanded and tried pulling Rotom out of his view, but rotom shocked him in response while laughing and we sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Guys! Thanks for waiting!" I yelled out once I saw them.

"Hey Ash!" Serena greeted.

"Hi Ash, didn't you tell us you were going to challenge the Santalune Gym first?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure the gym leader should be back by now." I replied

"I think the best way to Santalune City is by traveling route 4 all the way there." Clemont stated as he messed with his pokenab **(A/N-I have no idea what it's called lol)**

"Then route 4 it is!" Ash yelled out.

"But Ash, aren't you going to challenge the Lumiose City Gym first?" Serena asked and Clemont and Bonnie tensed but the other two didn't noticed.

"I tried to, but I have to have 4 badges to challenge it." Ash said a little disappointed.

"Really? I never knew there were gyms like that." Serena replied with confusion oozing out of her voice while Clemont and Bonnie started to laugh awkwardly as they started walking to route 4.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

They talked while taking a break, unaware of a pokemon above them trying to get a berry. As the pokemon was trying to get the berry, Bonnie was taking care of Fennekin and froakie before Pikachu's ears perked up in hearing it struggle and looked around. The gang stop when they saw Pikachu looking around confused before a berry came out of no where and landed in front of Pikachu. He tried to pick it up, but before pikachu could, a burst of electricity hit it and it was sent flying into Bonnie's forehead and she fell backwards onto her but. She picked it up. They heard rustling and looked at the bushes to see a orange, black, and tan pokemon.

"Its soooo cute!" Bonnie cooed. Sparks started to fly off of it's slightly darker orange cheeks and Pikachu ran in front of it. Electricity then started to pass between them.

"What are they doing?" Serena asked.

"They must be communicating through electricity, they are both electric types after all." Clemont replied and Serena nodded. She took out her pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon and it started to list off facts about it.

"Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers" It stated. They look back to see that the two were still glaring at each other. Bonnie then walked over to Dedenne holding out the berry.

"You want this, right?" She asked. Dedenne looked at her then back to the berry and warily took it from her. Dedenne was about to bite it before something swooped by and it wasn't in it's paws anymore. They looked up to see a bird and Ash took out his pokedex this time pointing it at the bird pokemon.

"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory." It stated in a monotone voice. The antenna pokemon started to tear up as it ate the berry and ran away crying.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Bonnie yelled. Then she noticed Dedenne running off and she started to tear up. Froakie saw her crying and took battle stance. He then started to attack Fletchling.

"Wait! Froakie!" Ash yelled up while Froakie completely ignoring him. Froakie continued on attacking before Fletchling flew away. "Froakie, what was that for?" Ash asked.

"Ash, remeber how professor Sycamore said that Froakie sometimes left its trainer or didn't listen to it?" Serena reminded Ash and he nodded. Ash then realized why Froakie did that.

"You were attacking Fletchling because it made Bonnie cry, is that why?" Ash asked and froakie nodded its head.

"Awww. Thank you froakie!" Bonnie yelled and hugged Froakie tightly. When she let him go after a few seconds, Ash continued.

"When your attacking you have to listen to me, okay Froakie?" Ash said and Froakie replied with a "Fro" and a nod of its head. "Then lets make a plan!" Ash responded excitedly.

* * *

 **So was that better? I hope so ^^**

 **Well that's all for now gtg!**

 **BYEEEEE**

 **-Grace (BTW thats my real name if you haven't figured it out by now XD Kept on putting that on impulse instead of Snow lol)**

 **(6-26-18, 3:42)**


	5. Chapter 5- New Friends, New Adventures!

**Chapter 5 already! Wow :D**

 **I have no idea what to write soooo**

 **Hope you like this chapter XD**

 **Chapter 5**

 **ASH'S POV**

We walked to a canyon where we found Fletchling perched up on one of the rocky edges. I let out Froakie and the two glared at each other.

"Let's do this Froakie!" I yelled and Froakie started jumping on the rocky edges. Froakie jumped around Fletchling making it even between them. **(A/N: Can't remember the whole entire battle and I can't find the best quality episode at all .)**

"This time, we'll catch it!" I yelled out and threw a pokeball at Fletchling. It hit fletchling as it was falling and it turned into red energy. 1...2...3 shakes and it clicked showing that fletchling was caught.

"Congrats Ash!" the others yelled out in excitement. I picked up the pokeball and released fletchling. It shook out its feathers and chirped in happiness. Bonnie crouched down with a berry in her hand and held it out to fletchling. Fletchling took it and started eating.

"Fletchling, if you're hungry just tell us. Stealing is bad." Bonnie lectured fletchling. It chirped in agreement and Bonnie took out a few more berries to give to Pikachu and Froakie. The two took it and started to chow down in excitement. After they took a little break they started to travel to Santalune City for my gym badge.

After a few hours, they took another break and Serena let out fennekin to brush her and Bonnie started to give Pikachu a bath. She was cleaning pikachu and when she petted his tail, pikachu squealed in delight. Bonnie's eyes brightened up in excitement and looked over at me.

"Ash, does Pikachu like having his tail petted a lot?" She asks and I nodded.

"Yeah, he loves it!" I replied.

"Ash, can you let out Fletchling?!" Bonnie asked and I nodded. I let out Fletchling and she started to clean its wings.

"It must really liked to be clean!" Serena said as fletchling chirps in delight and Bonnie squeals in delight. Serena then grabbed a basket from her bag and opened it up showing treats.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Pokepuffs!" Serena replied and gave one to each pokemon. She held out another one, but then a orange flash past her snatching the pokepuff. It stopped right in front of us and we all recognized it.

"It's that pokemon from before!" I yelled out. It devoured the pokepuff in a few quick seconds.

"Clemont! Please catch it for me." Bonnie pleaded.

"Catch it?" Serena asked.

"Since Bonnie isn't a trainer yet, I keep the pokemon she wants for her until then." Clemont explained. Dedenne then started to run off and we all followed it. It then borrowed into the ground and pikachu followed.

"Bunnelby come on out!" Clemont yelled and released Bunnelby. "Try to find Dedenne!" Clemont yelled out. "Bun!" It responded and started to dig. Dedenne came up several different holes until Pikachu ran into it and they started to tumble down the opposite direction.

 **Normal POV**

They tumbled out of the borrow and landed into the ground. Dedenne got right up and started to growl at Pikachu. Pikachu managed to convince Dedenne that he was no threat and Dedenne calmed down. They started to walk and tries to find the group again. As they walked, Dedenne's stomach started to growl and he stopped walking. Pikachu looked around and saw a berry hanging from a tree. Pikachu crawled to the tree and sent a small shock up the the stem and it broke making the berry fall down. Pikachu caught the berry and walked back to Dedenne and gave the berry. Dedenne hesitantly took it and bit into it. His eyes brightened up and took more bites.

Before Dedenne could finish the berry Team Rocket came in and tried to catch them. Pikachu and Dedenne started to run off and team rocket chased after them. The two climbed up a rocky ledge and took off. Team Rocket was left behind at the bottom not able to get over the ledge.

 **AND NOW I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO WRITE. SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT [**

 **GTG BYEEEEEE :**

 **-Grace (7-6-18, 3:43)**


	6. Chpt 6

**...sorry**

 **I was planning to get this chapter out before school but I got distracted**

 **So...yah sorry**

 **But I hope you enjoyed this -**

 **CHAPTER 6- A NEW FRIEND**

 **ASH'S POV**

I looked at the last tunnel and didn't see anything. I straightened up and looked behind me to see everyone else shaking their heads.

"No luck here guys." I yelled out.

"Same here!" Serena and Clemont yelled out.

"What about you Bunnelby?" Clemont asked.

"Bunnel." Bunnelby said shaking its head. Clemont sighed and Bonnie pouted.

"Where could it be?" Serena muttered looking around a bit more.

"I want it now!" Bonnie whined and Serena walked to her and patted her back.

"We'll find it soon." she reassured and I looked around. I then realized that Pikachu wasn't anywhere.

"Hold up, where's Pikachu?" I asked. The others looked around unsure. Is he still underground? We looked through the holes hoping to see Pikachu but he was nowhere to be seen. We called out its names but there was no reply. I sighed and took out Fletchling's pokeball and released it. It shook out its wings and was ready for anything.

"Fletchling! Can you look for Pikachu from the air?" I asked and it nodded before taking off and Clemont looked at Bunnelby.

"Bunnelby, can you look for Pikachu underground?" He asked.

"Bun!" it saluted and hopped underground. Me and everyone else started to look around in the forest for Pikachu. After a few minutes of searching the surrounding area, we met back at the clearing.

"Any luck?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads and I sighed in defeat. Then I heard Fletchling. I looked up to see it flying above us.

"Did you find something Fletchling?!" I yelled out. Fletchling chirped and started to fly. I nodded to the others and Clemont recalled Bunnelbly and we started to follow Fletchling.

 **Hi! I cut this chapter short because I'm no longer continuing on this story. it's much to similar to other stories and I feel awkward about this**

 **but don't worry, I'll come back with another story that is a original idea at least.**

 **until next time! byeee!**

 **-Snow (Dec. 25th, 2018)**

 **P.S.- Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiii you guys! Sorry to say but that title was a click bait, but don't exit out yet. I have something to tell. I'm sure most of you have seen that one hater in the review section. Welp I'll be telling this person off.  
**

* * *

at this point you should be ashamed of calling yourself an author. You just start a story to discontinue it . you didn't even thought how the reader's would think or feel.  
what an asshole you are.

* * *

 **Instead of replying to this in a big block of text, I'll break it down in sentences.  
First off though, like I said before in my reply to your review, please fix your grammar. It's very cringey for us authors.  
**  
-at this point you should be ashamed of calling yourself an author.  
 **Hm...I don't feel ashamed about being an author. I do feel ashamed about having you as a hater tho. You could be better at it**

-You just start a story to discontinue it .  
 **Well I'm sorry that every story is discontinued when they end. (what I'm saying if you didn't get it is that when every story ends, that's pretty much the same as a story getting discontinued)**

-you didn't even thought how the reader's would think or feel.  
 **Again,** **grammar** **please. I did consider my readers' feelings but I also need to consider my life. That may sound selfish but do you want to end up using all your free time to write for a story that you eventually became bored with? I have other hobbies I want to do and there's also work. I am not a bot that writes every fricking second.  
**  
-what an asshole you are.  
 **Oh, why thank you for noticing.**

* * *

 **And here's a PM they sent me when I sent them a reply to their review  
** - **  
**well if you are considering reader feeling then why are you even discountinuing .  
at this point you shoudn't even start a story. If you are even starting do that in other funtion of  
really ass like you just waste reader's time.  
a reader follows and read a story for month's , waiting for update's and motherfuckers like you just tell them that the story is being discountined  
oh! fuck your self  
write a chapter about me go ahead man.  
i have enough support from author's to get you reported.  
do what ever you can but it won't be enough.

* * *

 **Here's my reply**

-well if you are considering reader feeling then why are you even discountinuing .  
 **Again, GRAMMAR** **please, also you spelled 'discontinuing' wrong. Anyway, I'm discontinuing because I have other things I do in life, I'm focusing on other stories that I'm writing and I also have schoolwork to do.**

-at this point you shoudn't even start a story  
 **Hm? Sorry, I can't hear you over my typing!  
**  
-If you are even starting do that in other funtion of  
 **I don't even know what you're saying right now. No joke. Either that or I'm stupid. Which I won't deny**.

-really ass like you just waste reader's time.  
 **it's their choice to read this fic and its chapters, not mine.**

-a reader follows and read a story for month's , waiting for update's and motherfuckers like you just tell them that the story is being discountined  
 **I won't deny that this is true. One reason why I didn't want to discontinue this was that so many people enjoyed reading this and waited for me to upload for who knows how long. For that I am sorry. I started to grow bored of this story so I procrastinated more and more.  
**  
-oh! fuck your self  
 **Very bold words, but that's a no, BTW please keep it PG, there are minors reading!  
**  
-write a chapter about me go ahead man.  
 **Welp here it is, don't blame me if you start to get mad.  
**  
-i have enough support from author's to get you reported.  
 **Getting reported over discontinuing a story?! Oh no! I'm so scared! Also its "authors" not "author's"  
**  
-do what ever you can but it won't be enough.  
 **I don't give one care in the world if this is enough, I just wanted to tell you what I think.  
**  
 **Well, that's all of it! Thanks for reading this! I won't try to stop you from giving this person hate, but I will ask you all not to do it please, it will add more drama than there needs to be.  
Byeee~!**


End file.
